winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Gantlos
Gantlos is a member of the Wizards of the Black Circle. Appearance |-|Modern= He wears a hat over his shoulder-length blond hair. He has light skin, and dark brown eyes. He wears black high boots, a black and red tunic like outfit with a belt around his waist. Gantlos.png |-|Medieval= He was seen in an old picture wearing a knight's helmet. He has armor on from head to toe, wearing much larger and round shoulder pads. He also has a cape on, and is wearing a long tunic like outfit under the armor. Personality Gantlos is the Wizard of destruction, thus being rather mean. He also shows compassion when Duman is hurt, but it is not too visible. Gantlos is like Ogron, except not the "leader" of them all. He has no known age but is the second oldest Wizard. He and Anagan appear to be about the same age. He shows compassion if one of his friends/family is hurt, and often seems to protect the others, saving Ogron from being hit by a train and saving Anagan from falling to his death in the Omega Dimension. He shows no compassion whatsoever when he injures Roxy's dog Artu, commenting "It's just a dog", which enrages Roxy and causes her to transform into a fairy for the first time. He seems to have a lot of knowledge and experience in magic and life. Pre-Series Centuries ago, planet Earth was protected by the Earth Fairies and there was peace. That is until Gantlos and his fellow wizards, the Wizards of the Black Circle, discovered a way that allowed immunity to fairy magic. With this, they began hunting down all Earth Fairies, stealing their magic by stripping them of their wings. After finishing the hunt, he helped his group seal the fairies in their own castle, and destroying all the keys that were used to enter it. Believing that their quest was finished, they remained in absence. With much luck the last Earth fairy was too young to reveal her powers. At least until she was old enough that her powers began to surface, Gantlos and the wizards felt this power resurfacing and began their hunt for her. Seasons Season 4 In " The Fairy Hunters," he appeared with the other fairy hunters. The Wizards of the Black Circle set out to capture Bloom, thinking that she was the last fairy on earth. The Winx transform and battle with the Wizards of the Black Circle, while everyone is watching. But The Wizards are being too strong against the Winx, defeat them. The Wizards then create a small portal with the Black Circle, trapping Bloom inside. However the portal rejects her as she is not the last Earth fairy. The Wizards seem disappointed, and then vanish into another portal saying that the hunt for the last Earth fairy is not over yet. More Coming Soon... Games Magic of Believix He appears as an obstacle course for each levels in the game. Once the player shoots him with a spell, he disappears. Winx Bloomix Quest He appears in the portrait of the Wizards of the Black Circle in the Hall of Enchantments. Magical Abilities As a wizard he may know first-level spells such as, telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. He is able to conjure sound waves similar to those of Musa's, but are stronger, as well as seismic waves that can create a strong blow. His magic is purple and dark pink in color. Trivia *In the Nickelodeon dub, Gantlos is voiced by Timmy's voice actor, Charlie Schlatter. *Oddly, in Rai English's dub, his voice actor and Roxy's voice actress have the same last name "Camacho", though they have no relation in real life. *Like Ogron and Anagan, he is frozen by the Winx and Nebula in the Omega Dimension and falls into a crevice. *His hat and the stripes on his arms give him resemblance to the Nightmare on Elm Street villain Freddy Krueger, who is seen as a Halloween costume in a Season 2 episode. *His Cinélume voice actor, Mark Camacho, appears in X-Men: Days of Future Past as President Nixon. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Male Characters Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Major Characters Category:Earth Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club)